blast to the past
by jediknight870108
Summary: what if two other people had fallen down the well and into the past
1. Chapter 1

Blast to the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just borrowed the characters for this story.

It was a normal day or so I though. My bother mike and I were on our way to Japan. The flight was almost over; we were just about to land.

"Hay, Bree who are we staying with, again?

"We're stay at the Higurashi shrine."

As we disembarked I saw a woman holding up a sign with our names on it. We walked over to her.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Breeanna, and this is my brother Michael. You can call me Bree.

"My daughter could not make it, but you can see her when we get to the shrine."

We gathered our bags and got ready to follow her to her car.

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the shrine. A young boy came running out of the house and headed toward us.

"Mom, welcome home."

"Breeanna, Michael this is my son Sota."

"Nice to meet you Sota."

"Hey mike, come with me I want to show you something."

"Sure, Sota let me get my stuff."

While mike followed Sota into the house I started to wander around the shrine. The shrine was huge. After a little while I went in the house, mike and Sota were playing video games. Just then I heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Kagome the exchange students are here."

Kagome came in to the living room were mike, Sota, and I were play video games.

Hi, sorry I could not meet you at the airport."

"That's ok, your names Kagome right?'

"Yes"

"My name is Breeanna Marra, and that is my brother mike. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Kagome dinner is ready."

We all sat down for dinner, about mid way through dinner the door was pushed open to reveal a man in a red kimono. What struck me a weird was that he had dog ears on top of his head.

"Kagome, who said you could leave, and who are these people."

"Inu Yasha, these are the exchange students I was talking about, this is Breeanna, and her brother Mike."

"Inu Yasha, why do you have dog ears?

"I was born with them you got a problem with that"

"No I don't I was just curious"

Everyone settled down and continued to eat. Mike and Sota went to their room. Kagome and I went to our room. Kagome started to empty her bag. She put a jar full of something shining on her end table.

"Kagome, what are those."

"Just part of a jewel that I have to put back together."

Kagome turned to the desk and accidentally knocked the jar over.

"CRASH"

"Oh no!"

Kagome and I spent 5 minutes picking up all the pieces.

"I think that is all of them."

Shortly after kagome and I went to bed. Inu yasha spent the night on floor between us.

The next day Kagome and I got ready for school. Kagome was down the stair before me, as I was about to leave the room I noticed something on the floor. It was two of the jewel shards. We must have missed them last night. I ran into the hallway and bumped in to my brother.

"Mike we have to find Kagome she dropped theses."

I think I saw her entering the well house with Inu Yasha."

"Ok let's go."

Mike and I went outside to the well house just as we got there we saw Kagome and Inu yasha jump in to the well. We ran over to see if they we hurt but to our surprise they weren't at the bottom of the well.

"Were could they have gone, Bree."

"I have no clue"

"Let's climb in and see if there is a door at the bottom"

"Ok."

As we climbed in we were engulfed in a blue light. When we reached the bottom I looked up and saw vines growing in to the well. _Those weren't there before._

"Mike, notice anything strange."

"Yea, let's get out of here."

As we climbed out of the well I saw that we were in a forest and there was no sign of the shrine.

"I wonder were Kagome and Inu yasha are"

We started to walk in the direction of the trail we had spotted. It soon leads us to a small village. As we got closer we spotted Kagome. She was surrounded by people. I ran over to her.

"Kagome, where are we?"

"Bree, Mike how did you get here."

"We followed you into the well. I found these on the floor this morning and tried to give them to you before you left."

"Oh, jewel shards, thank you, and in answer to your question you're in the feudal era."

"The feudal era!" Mike and I exclaimed.

"Kagome, who are these people, asked a guy in purple robes."

"These are the exchange students that I mentioned. This is Breeanna and Michael Marra."

"I go by Bree."

"Bree, Mike, this is Miroku he's a monk, the girl with the boomerang is Sango, she is a demon slayer, the cat is kilala, you already met Inu yasha, the kid is Shippo, he's a fox demon, and this is Kaede she's a priestess."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Miss, would you do me the honor of bearing my children."

"What! Hell no why would I want to do that I all ready have a boyfriend."

"Ahhh, Miroku you should not have said that my sister will kill you for it."

Just then Sango can up behind Miroku and hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Miroku you pervert."

"So ye came from the same time as Kagome?"

"Yes we did."

"Bree, Mike why don't you go back to well and return to our time."

"Kagome, do you think we could stay a little while it's not every day you wind up in the past."

"You're taking this pretty well."

"Yea last night at dinner you asked me about my ears and didn't freak out what's with that."

"Oh that, well you see my brother and I are telekinetic and telepathic"

"What!!!"

"It's true watch."

With that I levitated Inu yasha's sword while Mike levitated Sango's Hiraikotsu. Everyone was speechless. Inu yasha was the first to recover from the shock.

"Give that back."

"Here you go."

I sent the sword flying at him. It hit Inu yasha in the stomach. Mike gave Hiraikotsu back to Sango.

"How is that possible?"

"Kagome we were born with them, just like you have miko powers."

"How did you know?"

"I read your mind."

"Lets go inside and talk some more."

I learned a lot about the group in the hours that followed. Miroku had a hole in his right hand that would eventually suck him in. Shippo had lost his parents to a pair of demons know as the thunder brothers. Sango had a little brother that was being controlled bay a demon named Naraku. Everyone was looking for the pieces of the Shikon jewel and this demon names Naraku. While everyone was still talking about the upcoming trip I spoke to my brother.

_Think at brother_

_Mike I think we should help them._

_I don't know Bree._

_Mike I feel something coming this way .I will be right back I'm going out side for a walk._

_Ok be careful._

_Will do bro._

I got up and headed for the door. Everyone stopped talking as I did this.

"Were are you going, Bree?"

"For a walk, mike will know if I get into trouble."

With that I left and headed for the forest we had come from earlier that day. About five minutes after I entered the forest I came across a little girl in an orange kimono.

"Hello, are you lost?"

"yes, I got separated from Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'll help you find him, by the way my name Breeanna, you can call me Bree."

"I'm Rin."

"nice to meet you."

Rin and I started to walk toward the well. As we got to the clearing I felt a presence coming at us at a fast pace, as it came into the clearing I grabbed it telekinetically and held it in the air. It was a person, I guess, he had a crescent moon on his forehead and strips on his cheeks. Upon see him, Rin shouted Lord Sesshomaru. I lowered him to the ground.

"Rin, that's Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about that I did not know who was coming."

"Human why do you smell like my half breed brother."

"Huh, what are you talking about? Who's your brother?"

"Inuyasha."

"Lord Sesshomaru, can she come wit us?"

"Sorry I can't Rin I have to get back to my friends."

Suddenly Sesshomaru was directly in front of me.

"You smell of demon."

"What?"

"Not only do you smell of my brother but your own smell is that of a demon."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm human."

"hum"

"Rin we are leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

Blast to the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just borrowed the characters for this story.

It was a normal day or so I though. My bother mike and I were on our way to Japan. The flight was almost over; we were just about to land.

"Hay, Bree who are we staying with, again?

"We're stay at the Higurashi shrine."

As we disembarked I saw a woman holding up a sign with our names on it. We walked over to her.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Breeanna, and this is my brother Michael. You can call me Bree.

"My daughter could not make it, but you can see her when we get to the shrine."

We gathered our bags and got ready to follow her to her car.

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the shrine. A young boy came running out of the house and headed toward us.

"Mom, welcome home."

"Breeanna, Michael this is my son Sota."

"Nice to meet you Sota."

"Hey mike, come with me I want to show you something."

"Sure, Sota let me get my stuff."

While mike followed Sota into the house I started to wander around the shrine. The shrine was huge. After a little while I went in the house, mike and Sota were playing video games. Just then I heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Kagome the exchange students are here."

Kagome came in to the living room were mike, Sota, and I were play video games.

Hi, sorry I could not meet you at the airport."

"That's ok, your names Kagome right?'

"Yes"

"My name is Breeanna Marra, and that is my brother mike. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Kagome dinner is ready."

We all sat down for dinner, about mid way through dinner the door was pushed open to reveal a man in a red kimono. What struck me a weird was that he had dog ears on top of his head.

"Kagome, who said you could leave, and who are these people."

"Inu Yasha, these are the exchange students I was talking about, this is Breeanna, and her brother Mike."

"Inu Yasha, why do you have dog ears?

"I was born with them you got a problem with that"

"No I don't I was just curious"

Everyone settled down and continued to eat. Mike and Sota went to their room. Kagome and I went to our room. Kagome started to empty her bag. She put a jar full of something shining on her end table.

"Kagome, what are those."

"Just part of a jewel that I have to put back together."

Kagome turned to the desk and accidentally knocked the jar over.

"CRASH"

"Oh no!"

Kagome and I spent 5 minutes picking up all the pieces.

"I think that is all of them."

Shortly after kagome and I went to bed. Inu yasha spent the night on floor between us.

The next day Kagome and I got ready for school. Kagome was down the stairs before me, as I was about to leave the room I noticed something on the floor. It was two of the jewel shards. We must have missed them last night. I ran into the hallway and bumped in to my brother.

"Mike we have to find Kagome she dropped these."

I think I saw her entering the well house with Inu Yasha."

"Ok let's go."

Mike and I went outside to the well house just as we got there we saw Kagome and Inu yasha jump in to the well. We ran over to see if they we hurt but to our surprise they weren't at the bottom of the well.

"Were could they have gone, Bree."

"I have no clue"

"Let's climb in and see if there is a door at the bottom"

"Ok."

As we climbed in we were engulfed in a blue light. When we reached the bottom I looked up and saw vines growing in to the well. _Those weren't there before._

"Mike, notice anything strange."

"Yea, let's get out of here."

As we climbed out of the well I saw that we were in a forest and there was no sign of the shrine.

"I wonder were Kagome and Inu yasha are"

We started to walk in the direction of the trail we had spotted. It soon leads us to a small village. As we got closer we spotted Kagome. She was surrounded by people. I ran over to her.

"Kagome, where are we?"

"Bree, Mike how did you get here."

"We followed you into the well. I found these on the floor this morning and tried to give them to you before you left."

"Oh, jewel shards, thank you, and in answer to your question you're in the feudal era."

"The feudal era!" Mike and I exclaimed.

"Kagome, who are these people, asked a guy in purple robes."

"These are the exchange students that I mentioned. This is Breeanna and Michael Marra."

"I go by Bree."

"Bree, Mike, this is Miroku he's a monk, the girl with the boomerang is Sango, she is a demon slayer, the cat is kilala, you already met Inu yasha, the kid is Shippo, he's a fox demon, and this is Kaede she's a priestess."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Miss, would you do me the honor of bearing my children."

"What! Hell no why would I want to do that I all ready have a boyfriend."

"Ahhh, Miroku you should not have said that my sister will kill you for it."

Just then Sango can up behind Miroku and hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Miroku you pervert."

"So ye came from the same time as Kagome?"

"Yes we did."

"Bree, Mike why don't you go back to well and return to our time."

"Kagome, do you think we could stay a little while it's not every day you wind up in the past."

"You're taking this pretty well."

"Yea last night at dinner you asked me about my ears and didn't freak out what's with that."

"Oh that, well you see my brother and I are telekinetic and telepathic"

"What!!!"

"It's true watch."

With that I levitated Inu yasha's sword while Mike levitated Sango's Hiraikotsu. Everyone was speechless. Inu yasha was the first to recover from the shock.

"Give that back."

"Here you go."

I sent the sword flying at him. It hit Inu yasha in the stomach. Mike gave Hiraikotsu back to Sango.

"How is that possible?"

"Kagome we were born with them, just like you have miko powers."

"How did you know?"

"I read your mind."

"Lets go inside and talk some more."

I learned a lot about the group in the hours that followed. Miroku had a hole in his right hand that would eventually suck him in. Shippo had lost his parents to a pair of demons know as the thunder brothers. Sango had a little brother that was being controlled by a demon named Naraku. Everyone was looking for the pieces of the Shikon jewel and this demon named Naraku. While everyone was still talking about the upcoming trip I spoke to my brother.

_Think at brother_

_Mike I think we should help them._

_I don't know Bree._

_Mike I feel something coming this way .I will be right back I'm going out side for a walk._

_Ok be careful._

_Will do bro._

I got up and headed for the door. Everyone stopped talking as I did this.

"Were are you going, Bree?"

"For a walk, mike will know if I get into trouble."

With that I left and headed for the forest we had come from earlier that day. About five minutes after I entered the forest I came across a little girl in an orange kimono.

"Hello, are you lost?"

"yes, I got separated from Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'll help you find him, by the way my name Breeanna, you can call me Bree."

"I'm Rin."

"nice to meet you."

Rin and I started to walk toward the well. As we got to the clearing I felt a presence coming at us at a fast pace, as it came into the clearing I grabbed it telekinetically and held it in the air. It was a person, I guess, he had a crescent moon on his forehead and strips on his cheeks. Upon see him, Rin shouted Lord Sesshomaru. I lowered him to the ground.

"Rin, that's Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about that I did not know who was coming."

"Human why do you smell like my half breed brother."

"Huh, what are you talking about? Who's your brother?"

"Inuyasha."

"Lord Sesshomaru, can she come wit us?"

"Sorry I can't Rin I have to get back to my friends."

Suddenly Sesshomaru was directly in front of me.

"You smell of demon."

"What?"

"Not only do you smell of my brother but your own smell is that of a demon."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm human."

"Hum"

"Rin we are leaving."

With that they turned and left. I stood there thinking about what he had said to me. It was very confusing.

_Bree are you ok._

_Yea I'm ok I just had a very strange encounter with a demon call Sesshomaru. Can you ask Inu yasha about him he said he was his brother?_

_Sure._

_I'm on my way back._

On the way back I though over what had happened to us in the past few hours. It is highly possible that my brother and I could be demons. Not many people in our time had our abilities. As I enter Kaede's I was bombarded with questions.

"Bree are you all right."

"Yes, Kagome I'm fine."

"You survived an encounter with Lord Sesshomaru, that amazing he doesn't like humans."

"Why do you say that Inuyasha, he has a human child traveling with him if I'm not mistaken? Inuyasha do my brother and I smell different then a normal human."

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Your brother said not only that I had your sent on me but that my own sent was that of a demon."

Now that you mention it, yes you do smell like a demon."

"How about Mike does he have the same sent?"

Inuyasha walked over to mike and stared to sniff him. After about a minute he stopped.

"Yea he has the same sent."

Everyone sat there stunned. All I could think of is that maybe there is more to our family then was know. Mike sat there with a look if disbelief on his face. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome had looks of concern and worry on their faces.

_Mike you all right._

_It's hard to believe._

_Maybe both our parents carry a demon gene and we got the full brunt of it._

_Yea maybe, that could have happened._

After all this we went to bed. Everyone wanted to get an early start tomorrow.


End file.
